Prior art dispensers for storing and dispensing multiple doses of creams, gels and other fluids or substances, such as cosmetic dispensers for dispensing, for example, creams or gels for application to the skin, typically do not store the product in a hermetically sealed storage chamber. In addition, such dispensers may be exposed to, or are applied to a user's skin that may contain, dirt, germs, bacteria and/or other unwanted contaminants. Such contaminants can penetrate through the dispensing openings in the dispensers and, in turn, contaminate the bulk of the product, such as a cream or gel, stored within the dispensers. As a result, the contaminants can be passed from one user to another or otherwise cause unhealthy conditions with further usage of the dispensers. Further, because the products stored within the dispensers are exposed to air, the products can degrade or spoil, and/or require preservatives to prevent such degradation and/or spoilage from occurring. In some circumstances, preservatives can cause allergic and/or other undesirable or negative reactions, such as unwanted dermatological reactions.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.